This Love Will Be Your Downfall
by realtalkproject
Summary: Sequel to Dark Side of the Moon: Mason wakes to find their worst fear is confirmed. She's been bitten. While hiding her condition from Stiles, Mason teams up with Scott and Derek for a cure. But, the Alpha seems to have other plans for the new pack.
1. Dream Scheme

Memory is a fickle thing.

Memories can be of real life events or dreams, lies or truths. Sitting alone in my dark mind, it was hard to define the thick, blurry lines. Memories were flashing through my mind so fast I couldn't keep up to figure out when they happened,_ if_ they had even happened. If I had been awake, it probably would have made me dizzy. But I wasn't awake, or at least I didn't think I was. Stiles wasn't around. Neither were Scott and my dad.

Scott…I remembered he was the last person I had seen before I got to this dark, empty room. There was nothing in here but white marble floors and a single chair in which I inhabited. I sat in the cold, hard chair, trying to sort through my memories of the night that had led up to this point. Only bits of pieces flickered in front of my eyes.

I watched myself kiss Stiles. I smiled teary-eyed, reaching out towards his adorable face. It vanished as my hand grasped it. It was replaced with Stiles being chased by the Alpha. He snatched Stiles up and began to rip his body to shreds.

"Stiles!" I screamed, "NO, STILES! Stiles, _wake up!_" I was gasping for breath, falling to my knees at Stiles' head.

He was staring up at me with cold, dead eyes. I heard screaming from above. I glanced up and let out a scream of my own. We were in front of Derek's house. It was on fire just like the night I lost my mom.

I just stared at the burning building, helplessly taking in my moms cries for help. I pulled Stiles' lifeless body into my arms, cradling it as I tried to block out the terrorizing screams.

_"Stiles,"_ I sobbed, rocking him back and forth, pushing back his short bangs to look into his once lively brown eyes. He would never crinkle his cute little nose when he laughed at my sarcastic remarks. He would never gaze lovingly into my eyes, making my heart break even more. _"Stiles, no…"_

_"Mason, save me!"_ The eerie muffled voice of my mother called out into the night.

"Stiles, _please_ come back," I nuzzled my face into his still-warm body. "I love you—Stiles, come back…" He would never say those three words to me again. He would never see how much I really loved him. I hadn't spent a day without seeing Stiles since I could remember and I couldn't imagine living without him.

I let his body fall from my arms as I stood up with difficulty. My eyes were glazed over as I looked up into the red hot inferno. I swallowed, taking a deep breath before I strode forward into the burning building.

"Mom?" I croaked. I couldn't save Stiles but maybe I could save my mother. "I'm here, mom! Where are you?"

_"Upstairs! Hurry, sweetheart!"_ She screamed, her voice withering away. I set off for the stairs. A little boy was dragging my six year-old self.

_"Mommy!"_ I heard myself scream as a ten-year-old Derek dragged me to the door, _"Let go! My mommy's up there!"_

I stepped out of the way as Derek dragged my little body at the door, a look of sheer terror and confusion on his face. It was a weird out of body experience.

I trudged up the burning stairs. I was careful not to touch the falling pieces of ember on the steps and banisters. I could hear the fire crackling away at the walls and floors. The wallpaper was peeling away, leaving blackened bits scattered on the floor. I stepped over a gap in the floor eaten away by the hungry flames.

I wasn't sure where I was going but I just kept following my mother's pleas for my help.

"I'm coming, mom," I kept saying, over and over again. It seemed to take hours to finally reach my final destination.

_"Hurry, sweetheart! I'm in so much pain!"_ My mother's voice shrieked. I rounded a corner; rubble was falling all around me. Yet, it was all miraculously missing me. Her voice echoed from a room that's door was covered in flames. They flickered about, licking up and down the frame, making entry impossible. I walked on slowly, anyway. Nothing was going to stop me from saving my mother.

The embers split apart, letting me pass like I was Noah parting the Nile. I grabbed onto the brass handle. Though it didn't burn me, I felt something painfully hit the left side of my neck and shoulder. I swiped my hands over it, pulling it back to reveal blood. A shattered window across the hall showed blood staining my pale dress. There was a gash in the nape of my neck that I hadn't remembered getting. It was as if I had been attacked by some mad animal. But, the only animal I'd seen was the Alpha who had killed Stiles…Oh, _God...Stiles..._

Grief overcame me again as I thought of his lifeless body lying outside. I glanced out the window to see police lights flickering, causing a sense of déjà vu from another memory.

_"Mason!"_ My attention shot back towards the door. I grasped my hand over the handle and turned it. It swung open abruptly. This room wasn't on fire. It was the dark, cold room I had been in when I started my journey.

"Mom?" My voice echoed, feeling terrified in the blackness of the room. Someone was trembling on the floor, covered in some sort of shawl. Against my better judgment, I tiptoed to the center of the room where the mass sat. It was as if a spotlight had been placed on the person, signaling me that this was where I was supposed to end up all along.

"Is that you, m-mom?" My voice was high with fear. A shaky hand started towards the shawl as if it was attached to some magnetic device. My hand felt the shawl as I took in a deep breath, telling myself that it was just my mom playing a game with me.

Just as I grabbed a good chunk of the shawl, the person under it turned around to reveal two glaring golden eyes.

"S-Scott?" I stuttered in shock, unsure why I was feeling so terrified of my only surviving best friend.

His grin was menacing, like he was messing with me and it was giving him no higher pleasure.

"Hey, Mase._ So_ sorry about your mom." He smirked, his lethal fangs were growing. "She didn't make it."

"W-Wha—Where—Scott, what did you do with my mother?" I demanded, feeling tears building up and crashing down my face.

"Your mother is dead, Mase. Kate took care of that." He chuckled, tossing the shawl away from him.

I shook my head, not wanting to believe him. "You're lying!"

He shook his head in response. "I wouldn't lie to you."

I let out a feeble whimper as he seemed to be targeting me. He brushed back my hair to gaze at the bite on my neck.

"Oh, wait, I _would_." He barked out a harsh laugh, "I said I'd never hurt you," His finger traced my wound, burning it slightly. I glanced down at it, confused.

"You? _You_ did this?" I gasped, looking back up into Scott's hateful eyes. This wasn't Scott. Scott wouldn't hurt me! I would remember him hurting me like this. I had lots of memories flooding around in my mind but that particular one didn't exist!

"Proudly." His lips brushed against my cheek as he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine, "I was being a good friend. A _best_ friend. I gave you something that Stiles could never give to you. No matter how much you lust over him, he'll never feel the same. I could give you _anything_ you could possibly desire." His hands glided up my sides seductively. I tried pushing him away but Scott was stronger.

"Stiles _does_ love me!" I whispered urgently. He pushed his body up against mine.

"Stiles doesn't love anyone anymore. We took care of that." He shifted his body sideways to show me that we weren't alone anymore. Peter was standing in the shadows, watching us intently.

"Scott," Peter clucked his tongue in mock disapproval. "She's _Derek's_."

Scott smirked again, pushing his body off mine, "We were just having a best friend chat. Nothing to see." He put his hands up, feigning surrender.

"That's what I thought." Peter chuckled. I stood there frozen in shock as I watched Scott play buddy-buddy with the Alpha.

"Y-You killed Stiles…" I muttered, wishing I was anywhere but in this room.

"We had to cut _all_ of Scott's ties." He nodded towards a corner that the spotlight was suddenly on, showing four bodies lying in a body mass: Allison, Jackson, Lydia, and Stiles. I clasped a hand over my horrified countenance.

"Mason! _Help me_!" A deep voice cried hoarsely. My wide, terrified eyes blinked and looked to where the light was pointing now. Derek was shirtless, beaten, and chained up to a wall like some animal.

Peter stared lazily over at Derek's incarcerated form.

"Scott, what are we going to do?" I begged. He glanced over at the Alpha, earning a knowing look as Scott started marching towards me. His diabolical smile terrified me more then anything he'd done tonight.

"It's already been done, Mase._ You're one of us now_." I could feel his warm breath beating down on my neck. He opened his mouth and clamped his teeth harshly into my wound. I screamed out in pain, pleading Scott to let me go.

"You'll feel better when you wake up," Peter promised, heading out the door, letting flames flicker around his suddenly burned face. "Welcome to the pack, Mason." And with one last unsettling smile, he slammed the door behind him.

I awoke with a start, cold sweat beading down my face as I gasped for breath. A man with graying reddish-blonde hair that was starting to bald glanced over at me, pumping something into my IV. He was wearing a white doctor's jacket that had a name tag I couldn't quite read in my distressed state.

"Welcome back, Miss. Mayfield. You gave us quite a shock." He chuckled warmly. I sat tensed up in the old hospital bed. What was I doing in a hospital? And what the hell was the dream about? Did it really happen?

I ripped off my sheets and tried to get out of bed.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_!" He stopped me. Good thing too because I fell into his arms, feeling faint.

"Stiles…" I murmured, "Is he okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine. I didn't hear about third victim." A _third_ victim? What did that mean?

"You should be worrying about yourself. You barely survived that animal attack." He informed me kindly. I looked up at him in shock.

"Animal attack?" I said in a horrified sort of voice.

He nodded solemnly. "I've already given you your first set of rabies shots. You probably don't have it; it's just a precaution we take with wild animal attacks."

I started hysterically laughing when he mentioned rabies. It seemed like years ago when Scott told Stiles and I that he had been bitten and we pulled his leg about having rabies. In reality, it was only two months since our lives turned to shit with this werewolf business.

The doctor looked at me, his brown eyes full of concern. "Let's take a look at that wound." His hands were placed over a gauze pad. I readied myself for pain that never came. I opened one of my eyes to see the doctor looking dumbfounded.

"Is it infected with rabies?" I whispered in a small voice. He was rubbing his gloved hands over the nape of my neck, his mouth open wide in shock.

"This isn't possible—I was here—the open wound…" He rambled disconcertingly.

"What's wrong?" I didn't like it when doctors looked horrified about wounds.

"Your bite mark…It's _gone_!" He muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. My hands flew to my neck and there was no blood, no gash, and no bite.

I gulped, knowing full well what that meant.

_"Doctor Fenris, please report to the lab. Doctor Fenris, please report to the lab. Your test results are in."_ A muffled woman's voice rang through the room. He looked up as if he'd never heard someone speak on an intercom before.

"E-Excuse me," He stood up from his chair, looking straight at me, dazed and confused. "I have to check your labs. I'll be back in a few minutes…" He kept his eyes on me as he left hurriedly out the door.

_Shit._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_Reposting this story after I fixed some inconsistencies. _

_If you read your alerts and thought there was a new chapter out...well, this is awkward._

_New chapters will be posted after I fix these ones!_


	2. Escape

I tossed off the blankets around me and without really thinking about, tore out my IV.

I bit my lip, holding back my painful scream. I looked down at my arm to see blood streaming down. Bundling up my sheets, I dabbed at the blood.

When the blood had been wiped away I watched in horror (and slight amazement) as the skin around the wound stretched and covered the puncture completely. In seconds, it was as if I had never been wearing an IV in the first place.

I noticed clean gauze sheets and cleaners on the counter that Dr. Fenris was about to use on me and snatched them up along with my clothes from tonight. Or last night? I wasn't really sure of the time or day at this point.

I padded across the floor quietly, making sure not to wake the other patients. I slid out the door and set off down the dull, checkered hall. The lights were flickering slightly like I was stuck in some horror movie. Maybe I was, because that's what my life was starting to feel like.

A doctor and nurse strode out from a room a few doors down, making me duck behind another door. I slid down the wall, breathing heavily with anxiety as the two came closer.

"I just don't understand it, Jennifer," I heard Dr. Fenris' low, disturbed voice, "Her blood work makes no sense at all and you were there when she came in. Her wound was deep and openly bleeding everywhere. I went to change her bandage a few minutes ago and it was as if she had never been attacked!" He was still quite a ways done the hall but I could hear him as clearly as if he was right next to me.

"What do you mean?" The woman called Jennifer asked urgently. I leaned over a little to see a small red head looking suspiciously at Dr. Fenris.

"I can't explain it. The wound has fully healed in less than three hours," He muttered, shaking his head. "She's in her room; I'll show it to you." They headed off towards the room I had recently vacated which meant that I had seconds before an alarm was raised. I glanced behind me and saw an open window.

Talk about coincidences.

I hopped up and ran over to it. I looked over the ledge to realize that I was much farther up than I thought. It looked like I was on the third story.

"She's gone!" I heard Dr. Fenris cry from done the hall. It sounded so loud in my head that I winced. "Call security!"

I was out of time. I panicked and stepped my leg up and hoisted my body up into the window frame. The freezing cold night air blew through my hair as I glanced back, hearing voices and running foot steps that had to be a floor down. I heard the _ding_ of the elevator and murmuring voices. I could hear the scribbling of pen on paper and water being poured from a water cooler. It was beyond overwhelming hearing all these noises that I shouldn't be able to. I just wanted peace and quiet to deal with what was happening to me.

I jumped to get away from it all. It was an amazing rush as I fell through the air. Any second I would land smack dab on the pavement and probably end up back in the hospital. I braced myself for the landing when something came over me. It was like some primal instinct had taken over and I landed lightly on my hands and feet, rolling out of it. I stood up immediately and took off running.

I ran past Mayfield Long-Term Hospital and ended up in the forest that surrounded all of Mayfield. Running barefoot through the mud and grass, I could feel stray branches snapping underneath me. I could feel the sharp wooden edges digging into my feet but I knew that the cuts would heal before I stopped to nurse them.

Yesterday, all this running would have made me winded and tired but I felt like I could run forever and never have to stop for a breather. It was invigorating and strange at the same time.

I was having flashes of some sort as I sprinted through the forest. I could remember running through here last night but I couldn't remember why or by whom. I could feel the fear creeping back over me and I succumbed to it. I grabbed onto a tree branch proceeded to throw up all the contents of my stomach.

Shaking with cold sweat beading down my forehead, I slumped down on a stump. I held my head in my cold hands, feeling like I had no control over anything anymore. I didn't know who I was. I couldn't go home. My dad was a werewolf hunter and I was a werewolf. That wasn't something I could exactly hide from him.

There was also Stiles. _Stiles_. Would he still want me if I was a monster? Some _Seducer_? Probably not. We had finally made all that progress to be together and we lost it all. He wouldn't look at me the same or want me the same.

Even if he did I couldn't put Stiles in danger. I loved him far too much. God knows if I could control myself and since I didn't know any other Seducers, maybe staying away from Stiles would be what was best for him.

But there was Scott and Allison and beyond all odds they were making it through. Allison was happy living in blissful ignorance with parents that were also werewolf hunters. Scott had kept his secret from her and gotten help from us and Derek. That's what I would have to do. I couldn't tell Stiles. I would get help from Scott and Derek and learn to control myself.

"Mason?" A voice echoed in the night. I gasped as I turned around looking for the voice. Peter was standing behind me, arms crossed with a satisfied smile on his face. I bounced up to my feet again, fury bubbling inside.

_"You,"_ I growled, my whole frame shaking furiously. My fists were clenched by my sides. I could feel my nails elongating and sharpening, cutting into my palm.

"It's good to see you," He smiled, leering down at my hands and looking back up to my face. "In your new form." I brought my hands up to my face in horror as I felt hair grow down the side and push my nose into dog-like slits. "And if it doesn't overstep my boundaries, it makes you look even more…_seductive_."

I didn't speak. I didn't want to engage him. All I wanted was to go home and sleep in my bed. I could talk to Scott and see Stiles in the morning.

"We need to figure out what to do since this went a little—shall we say…_messier_ than we anticipated." He circled around me, watching my every move. "You obviously can't tell your father, that wouldn't be advisable at the moment. I'll deal with the complications with you sneaking out of the hospital. I happen to be close to your nurse and the doctor has a colorful past that I'm sure he wouldn't like being brought back into light."

"What do you want me to do, Peter? Forget that you attacked me sometime last night and turned me?" I spat, heaving deep breaths so violently that my whole body moved up and down as I tried to calm myself down. He turned his head to the side, looking slightly confused.

"Do you remember what happened last night, Mason?" I didn't like the way he said it. It was snarky and condescending.

"I remember everything," I lied, not blinking.

"I see," Peter smirked, not believing me in the slightest. "Well, I guess time will tell."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I called as he started to disappear into the darkness.

"You should sneak up to your room and change before you see your father. It would seem suspicious if you walked in with dirty feet and a hospital gown. And we don't want to raise any more alarms when you haven't even been a wolf for twenty-four hours…" Red gleaming eyes met me within seconds and his huge hairy body went trampling away, leaving me standing alone in the middle of the forest.

I dropped my dress and shoes, knowing they were useless to me now, and started running again. Only, this time I had a set destination. I wasn't sure why I was going to listen to Peter, other than his plan was the only plan available. Stiles was always the one to imagine up some brilliant solution. But I couldn't depend on Stiles now.

I swung around branches and dodged stray vines effortlessly. I had never needed glasses before but I definitely noticed how clear and precise my eye sight was now. I couldn't understand how Scott didn't see how different he had become once he had been bitten. I could see how drastically my life was changing in only ten minutes.

It probably would have taken me seven minutes to drive home from the hospital, maybe twenty to jog. Taking away the interaction with the Alpha, it was probably less than four for me to run home on foot and I wasn't remotely winded.

Without thinking, I took a running start and scaled up the wall with a single jump. I landed as soft as a feather on my fuzzy carpet. Tearing off my gown, I replaced it with a baggy t-shirt that Stiles had left weeks ago when he'd spent the night and sweats and socks to hide the mud that I couldn't clean off without letting my father know I was home.

I threw on an old pair of shoes and glanced down at the gauze pads I had stolen from the hospital. I brushed Stiles' shirt over and stared at the bare patch of skin that no longer held the bite. I sniffed, snatching a single pad and taping it to my neck. I stepped back to look in the mirror. Feeling uneasily satisfied with my appearance, I pushed myself back through my open window.

I landed just as lightly as I had when I'd jumped out the hospital window. I strolled around my house until I reached my brown porch. My feet swept swiftly up the steps until I halted at my front door. I glanced to my left and let my thoughts fall to the rustic swing Stiles and I had preoccupied only a month ago. That was the day I realized I'd loved him, though at the time, I was so shaken all I could process was that Stiles was worried sick about me. That he cared.

I swallowed a deep, calming breath before turning the handle on the door. The door didn't budge. I snatched the key from under a plant and placed it shakily inside the lock. I propped open the door and darkness flooded around me. Stepping nervously inside, I called out, "Dad?"

A piercing silence answered me. No one was home. All the necessary precautions I'd gone through had suddenly been deemed useless. Where was my dad? I couldn't help but feel a little hurt and disappointed at his absence. Had I expected him to be waiting loyally for my return? Truthfully—Yes. God knows what I would have (and _will_ have) to say to him when he gets home, but I just wanted the comfort of my dad when I knew that Peter could be anywhere, watching me.

It was understandable that he wasn't home. He_ was_ the mayor after all. The town must have been in an uproar after yet another animal attack. Especially on the mayor's daughter.

It didn't even dawn on me that he could have been at the hospital, waiting on his 'injured' daughter.

I trudged up the stairs; a wall of drowsiness hit me. I had been sleeping for a whole day and yet all my body craved was the sweet relief of sleep. I fell limply on my bed, wishing for sleep, yet praying my eyes wouldn't shut. I was terrified I would have another dream like the one before I'd woken up in the hospital. Even if it was a dream, I couldn't bear Stiles leaving me. And Scott was so malicious. It was a side of him I could live my whole life without actually witnessing.

It was a messed up dream, yet it had its truths. I _was_ in the pack and Derek _was_ missing somewhere.

But, Scott would never hurt me, let alone change me. And Lydia, Allison, and Jackson weren't dead either. I also hadn't dreamt of my mother since she'd died. I guessed even my dormant mind tried to block out painful memories. It was all so strange.

I was losing my battle against the dream world—and fast. I needed the sleep if I was going to make it through school tomorrow. Any other person who had just been turned into a werewolf would probably take a few days off to deal with it, but I needed the distractions.

I _needed_ to see Stiles.

I knew the dream was just a dream, but until I saw his gorgeous, smiling face, I couldn't be sure. It was silly, but it was the last thing I thought before I let myself fall unconscious, Stiles' laughing face dancing in my mind. Our kiss still tingling on my lips.


	3. A Different Side of Jackson

I was shaken awake unceremoniously. My eyes fluttered opened when I was pulled into a hug.

_"Mason,"_ My dad's worried voice sighed. "What are you doing home? You're supposed to be in the hospital."

"Dad." I murmured, holding onto him tightly. "I'm so sorry."

He pulled away looking stunned. "Honey, you should be in the hospital." He glanced at my bandaged 'wound'.

"They discharged me with some bandages. I just have to make sure I keep it clean and everything will be fine." I lied. "I'm sorry I gave you such a scare, dad. I'm fine."

He didn't speak. I knew he was finding gaping holes in my story and I hoped he wouldn't look into it. If he drove to the hospital right now, he would find out that I had escaped. If he talked to the doctor, he would know that I'd been changed. This was a very flimsy, dangerous cover story that could fall to pieces if the doctor had told anyone else but that Jennifer nurse about me. This could turn into a state wide man hunt, which was something I couldn't go through if I didn't want Stiles and my dad to find out I was a werewolf.

"Just keep on top of it." My dad said finally, looking relieved, probably thinking that if I had to change my bandages that I wasn't a wolf. Then, with a serious face, he demanded, "I need you to tell me what happened, Mase."

I glanced outside, noticing it was still dark out, probably early in the morning. The bright moon still shone through my window, reminding me that I'd have one more thing to worry about once a month. Letting out a shaky breath, I racked my brain to tell my dad _something_ that would help the lie I'd started.

"I know it was probably a traumatic experience for you, but I need you to try and think about it so I can catch him." My dad told me desperately. His big blue eyes were wide and tired. He'd probably been up since the night of Homecoming, trying to find out what had happened to me or searching for the other wolves. It made me feel that much worse for the lie I was going to live. But it was a necessary lie. He'd have to kill his own daughter if he knew what she was.

'_So_ I _can catch him'_ He had said. It was hard to tell if he didn't have some inkling about who had attacked me or if they had changed me.

"I don't remember much." I gulped, staring straight into his eyes, "I went outside to look for Scott and these cars came up and—and the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital."

My dad sighed, knowing this wasn't much to go on.

"I'm sorry, dad, I'm _really_ trying to remember but I just can't." I sniffed, partially telling the truth. He looked at me sympathetically, pulling me in and kissing my forehead.

"I know, sweetheart," He murmured, "Just keep trying, Mase."

"The doctor told me it was an animal attack." I said as my father stood up to leave.

He froze on his way to the door, "Yeah, it probably was."

"Then who are you planning on charging with assault?" I said softly.

"Do you want to go to school today?" He glanced back nervously at me, ignoring my question.

I cracked a small smile, "Dad, who do you think you're talking to?" Hoping he'd drop it for now.

He nodded, his lips twitching, "I'll take you today. Be ready at seven."

* * *

><p>"Did you get your bandage stuff to change later?" My dad questioned, keeping me locked in the car.<p>

"_Yes_, dad," I sighed exasperatedly, just wanting to get out and see Stiles and Scott. The longer I stayed in the car, the more kids stopped and stared to see if the Mayor was really at school.

He sighed, having an internal battle about whether to let me out or not, "Dad, I _need_ to do this. I can't hide out in my room over some animal attack. I'll get behind on classes."

"I just—" He started.

"_Please_," I pleaded, "This could clear my mind and maybe I'll remember something about why the wild mountain lion attacked me."

"Right, mountain lion…" He nodded, unlocking the door. He grabbed me into a hug before I could open it. "Be safe, Mason. Don't go into the forest anymore."

"Dad, I'll try not to—" I chuckled lightly.

"_Mason_, I'm serious. I'll pick you up right after school."

"Stiles can take me home." I argued, secretly wanting to spend more time with him.

"Fine," He agreed, "Just call me as soon as you get home. Maybe have Stiles stay until I get back."

I nodded, "I promise, dad." I opened the passenger door, slipping outside.

"Have a good day, sweetheart," He called as I shut the door. I smiled, waving at him before walking away, knowing he wouldn't go anywhere until I was safety inside.

I was fully aware of all the prying eyes following me and I hurried up the stone steps. I kept my head down, pulling my bag tighter over my shoulder.

They were all talking about me, most not bothering to keep their voices down. It was shameless and I heard a few other names being thrown around in the conversations: Lydia, Jackson, Allison, Stiles, and Scott. It didn't dawn on me until now how upset everyone looked and how dark and different everything seemed to look. I hadn't even thought about what else had happened besides the Alpha changing me. What if something had happened to Stiles?

I doubled back to the parking lot, quickening my pace as I searched frantically for that blue jeep.

"Stiles?" I called out, ignoring the looks I was getting, "Has anyone seen Stiles?"

A few kids shook their heads and a girl with red, angry eyes just glared at me.

"Mason?" Someone cried. I whipped around to see Scott, frozen in the middle of the schools parking lot.

"Scott!" I muttered, rushing towards him, throwing myself into his arms. "You're okay!"

"Mason…" He whispered, his arms around me hesitantly. "What—You…" He looked at me uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" His eyes shot towards the bandage on my neck. My hand shot up towards it.

"Your neck…" He touched it.

"I was attacked," I glanced around; people were still watching us and trying to listen in.

"You don't remember?" He breathed, surveying my expression.

"Remember what?" I shook my head, "I need to tell you something." I said urgently, "But not here."

He gulped, nodded slowly, backing up slightly.

"We need to go somewhere to talk." I told him.

"Maybe not right now." Scott said, guilt written all over his face for some reason.

"But, Scott," I stepped forward, reaching out, "Something happened that night and I really need to talk to you."

He shook his head, retreating. I stood there foolishly, confused out of my mind. What was going on with Scott? What the hell had I missed? Had I done something to make him run away?

"Mason?" Another voice asked. I looked up, hoping to see Scott or Stiles, but instead met Jackson. He looked broken and lost. His blue eyes were pale, along with his skin. He looked as if he'd lost something and had been crying about it for days.

Maybe he had.

"Jackson!" I was even slightly happy to see him right now. "What's wrong?"

"You—You didn't—You don't know?" His voice cracked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Jackson, what happened?" I demanded, feeling sick. "Is Stiles okay? Is he hurt?"

He shook his head, closing his eyes painfully. "It's Lydia."

I looked at him, unsure of what to expect. Had the Alpha attacked her too? Was she a werewolf now? Had Stiles and her kissed after I'd left? Were they together now? A million crazy, unrelated questions rambled in my head as I waited for Jackson to continue.

"She's dead." Tears streamed down Jackson's face so it had to be true.

"What do you mean?" My voice felt hollow and void of all emotion. He had to be kidding. Jackson was a huge ass hole but he wouldn't go this far. His tears seemed genuine and all the other kids seemed pretty shaken or devastated. I just had no way to connect it until now.

"I wasn't there. I should have been. I could have stopped it." It felt like he had been saying this to himself many times over the weekend.

"What happened, Jackson? Tell me everything." I told him, holding his thousand yard stare.

He shook his head again, trying to pull himself together. "Stiles found her." My heart jumped in my chest.

"Is he okay?" I pounced.

Jackson nodded, relieving some of my tension.

"He brought her body to the paramedics but there was nothing they could do. She was already…" He swallowed, unable to say the word. "He told the police and paramedics that some man had attacked her but the bo—Lydia looked like an animal had attacked her."

"An animal?" People didn't just get attack by random animals anymore in Mayfield. I was sure it was the Alpha.

"Mountain lion they said."

"It wasn't a mountain lion, Jackson." I said softly, his eyes widened when he realized what I was saying.

"Scott did this?" He gasped.

"Not Scott!" I said alarmed, shaking my head, "The Alpha."

He let it sink in, "I guess all these animal attacks and cover ups make sense now."

"Kinda makes you wish you never knew, right?" He breathed a small chuckle but immediately looked disgusted with himself.

"What else happened?" I felt like it was opposite day with Jackson filling me in on everything I'd missed instead of my best friends.

"You were attacked." He shrugged, noticing my bandage, looking alarmed suddenly, "Was _that_ the Alpha?" He cried before I could shush him. We earned a few more nosy viewers.

"No," I lied, "This one was actually a wild mountain lion." He nodded but something in me didn't think he totally believed me, leading me to question my lying abilities.

"Are_ you_ okay?" He said awkwardly.

"I'm alive." I immediately regretted those crass words at the look on Jackson's face. "I—I mean—I'm okay. It's just a bite. Just gotta keep it clean and it should be fine in a few days."

"A bite like the one you had should take weeks, maybe months to heal." He said suspiciously. My face heated up as he caught me in my lie. Maybe Jackson was smarter than I gave him credit for.

"That's what I meant." He studied my face for a few moments when I heard the reason I had ran mindlessly into the parking lot: Stiles' jeep had just pulled in.

I glanced back at Jackson who didn't seem to know what to think of me.

"I have to go talk to Stiles." I cleared my throat, backing off slightly.

He nodded, his eyes flickering between my bandage to my face and then over to where Stiles' jeep resided. "I'll see you at the assembly."

"Assembly?" I questioned.

"For Lydia. Me and a few of her closest friends made a video. It's kind of a memorial ceremony for all the kids who won't be at the funeral this weekend." He informed me.

I nodded; the shock of Lydia's death still hadn't hit me. Selfishly, the only thing I really cared about was seeing Stiles right now.

"See you there." I told Jackson before running off to speak with the boy I loved.


	4. Insecurities

My feet couldn't carry me to Stiles fast enough.

Unconsciously, I slowed down, taking Stiles' appearance in without letting my presence known. He looked downtrodden and it broke my heart to see him so upset. I couldn't imagine what he was going through. I had been blissfully unaware of everything that had gone down for the past two days. I had gotten that magical kiss with Stiles and then it was a total blank from then on while Stiles had lived through it all.

He had found Lydia, probably had even been there when she had been killed. Guilt ate me up inside. I should have been there with him. I knew how it was going to affect Stiles. Death wasn't something Stiles handled well after what happened to his mom. He hid behind sarcasm and goofy smiles but Stiles had been my best friend my whole life, I knew when he was hurting.

I watched as he tossed his backpack carelessly over his shoulder, staring back at all the prying eyes of our fellow students. Everyone probably knew most of the story, minus werewolves and the Alpha. His brown eyes looked tired and red from lack of sleep. He was frowning, his brows furrowed as if lost in thought, probably reliving that night.

He started walking off towards the school, staring at the ground for a few moments, looking up just before he was about to collide into me.

His big chocolate eyes enlarged at the sight of me. His mouth opened a bit, too shocked to speak, which seemed to be a first.

I cleared my throat, unsure where to start or even what to say after all that had happened.

"H—" I started to speak when Stiles' voice came back.

"Mason…" He uttered, his countenance brightened dramatically, "You're—you're here—I thought—you're okay…" Without really thinking about it, I threw myself into his arms, tossing my own around him.

"Stiles," I murmured, taking in his inviting smell. "Are you okay?"

He let out a loud, disbelieving laugh, "You're amazing, you know that, right?"

I pulled away, putting on the first genuine smile in days. "So I've been told. Are you going to answer my question or keep shamelessly complimenting me?

He snorted before his smile faded slightly. He shrugged, glancing down at the ground again. I reached out to touch his face but he turned his head, rejecting it. Dropping my hand, I felt slightly dejected.

"I'm fine," he told me in a hollow sort of voice. His eyes seemed dead as they refused to look in mine. They trailed down my face before they fell on my neck and the bandage. "You're neck!" He blurted, the fire back in his eyes as they finally shot up to mine. My hand flew up to it, unconsciously. I gulped, knowing that this was where the lying had to begin; I just hoped that Stiles wouldn't see through it too quickly.

"You were bitten…" He gasped, his eyes getting wet. I shook my head fiercely in disagreement.

"No! I was just attacked." I lied, hoping it would make him feel better. He looked at me confused, unsure of what to think. I assumed he believed me because he let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you sure?" He asked cautiously.

I nodded, smiling falsely, "I promise. I would never lie to you, Stiles." And I hated myself deeply as the words came out.

The bell screamed loudly as if I was standing right beside it, instead of a football field away. I cringed as it rang in my ears; Stiles looked around as if we were under attack.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly.

"N-Nothing," I coughed, "Just—a bug or something. My bad."

The bell had cut our conversation short. I had half a mind to ask him to skip with me (against all the moral fiber of my being), but he needed the distraction of school. I, on the other hand, was increasingly worried about school. What if all these new senses were too much for me to handle? I needed to speak to Scott about this, and soon. Scott was going to be my biggest asset if I was going to be living a lie with Stiles.

I felt Stiles' warm, soft hand slip into mine, squeezing it. I looked up at him, shocked at his tender display of affection in public. "I'm glad you're okay. _Really_ glad. You know I'm terrible with expressing things and using words without making myself look like an idiot like I am now, but I don't know what I would have done if the Alpha had gotten to you. I would never be able to forgive myself if I had let him change you, Mase."

I bit my lip, holding back a whimper at his heartbreakingly sweet words.

I took in a shaky deep breath and pressed my lips softly on his for a brief moment. I could hear his heart beat picking up as I pulled away, making me smile lightly. Before he could say anything that would make me feel worse, I started walking up to the school, knowing that today was _not_ going to be easy.

* * *

><p>I took my seat next to Scott in our history class. He didn't look too happy to see me.<p>

"Scott, listen," I started, trying to get his attention, "I _really_ need to talk to you about something."

He seemed to be feigning deafness.

"Why won't you talk to me?" I demanded feeling extremely annoyed. I needed Scott more than I had ever needed him in my life and he was now, suddenly, unavailable for comment. How ironic.

"I'm just trying to listen to the sub." He mumbled, ignoring my pressing glances.

"Yeah, well, I think what I have to tell you is a _little_ more important that what happened in during the Boston Tea Party." I said sharply, causing him to steal a glance in my direction.

"What?" He gulped, looking at my desk instead of my face.

I was about to answer him when screeching sound tore through my ear drums. The history substitute had started writing on the ancient chalk board (honestly, _who_ has a chalk board anymore?). The sound of chalk on the board made my teeth hurt and my whole body stand on edge. I tried to not let the pain show as I rubbed a hand over my face, hoping to find some distraction or way to destroy that board without anyone being the wiser. Even through my watering eyes, I could see that Scott was being affected too, though not as badly.

"Scott, he's going to write on this board the entire class, I can't sit through that." I breathed deeply, trying to keep myself together.

"Sit through what?" Scott asked, trying to play it off. I let out a small whimper as the blood curling noise went on, breaking me down even further as it did. I could hear _everything_: the loud breather from across the room, the careless boy texting on his iPhone, a pimply faced girl fiddling with her flowery hair clips.

I couldn't sit through this for an hour and ten minutes. I wasn't even lasting five. There was just too much occurring and I was slowly going mad. If I didn't get out of here, I was going to lose control and snap.

I stood up abruptly and announced I wasn't feeling well. The substitute gave me a sympathetic look.

"Can Scott escort me to the office? I don't know if I'm going to make it, I feel a little faint." I was fully aware that the only sounds in the class were my classmates quickening heartbeats. The bald teacher looked taken aback by my request but nodded anyway.

"Don't worry about coming back, Mr. McCall," He told us as he scribbled something on a pad of paper. "Just make sure Miss. Mayfield is okay." Scott looked less than thrilled that I was getting him out of class, which was astonishingly abnormal since anyone who knew me knew that I could be dying of a stab wound and still be dutifully taking notes in class.

"Hope you feel better soon, Mason. Things will get better, you'll see." He smiled warmly at me. I nodded, forcing my own smile, feeling a little uncomfortable since I'd never met this man in my life and he knew my name.

I bolted out the door, leading Scott out into the hall. I dragged him a little ways down the hall until we reached the locker room. The PE teacher had a prep first period so I knew no one would be down here. I pulled open the door and waited for Scott to walk through. He looked at my neck again, with a guilty countenance, and stutter stepped before finally going through. I locked the door behind us, knowing we could finally talk in private.

"The Alpha bit me." I cut right to the chase. He froze, his back to me so I couldn't see his reaction. "I need your help and Derek's too. What happened just now _can't_ happen with Stiles because he _can't_ know. He wouldn't look at me the same and I couldn't live with that, not after all it took to get us to this point. I love Stiles and I'd rather die that hurt him anymore than he has been. So _please_, Scott. _Please_ help me control this."

I let out a deep breath, trying not to get myself all worked up over this. Scott didn't speak and it was worrying me. What was going on with him?

"The _Alpha_ bit you?" He said in a thick sort of voice. I nodded though he couldn't see me.

"I don't remember much at all after I left the gym to look for you. Bits and pieces flash through my mind but it doesn't make sense. All I know was that after I went looking for you I was running through the woods…I was attacked…and when I woke up in the hospital, I was a wolf! I pulled out my IV and I watched it heal, Scott!" I said in a scared voice as I relayed what I did know of the event that had occurred since the dance.

"So you don't remember what happened?" He slowly turned around with an unreadable mask. I shook my head, annoyed that he didn't understand my point.

"Scott, I'm a _werewolf_. A _lycaon_, a _wolf_ girl. Whatever you call it, that's what I am and you're not getting that whole _'I'm the Seducer'_ situation I'm in now. And also the fact that I just lied to Stiles' adorable little face and told him point blank that I wasn't bitten and that I'm still human!"

He nodded, "So you _don't_ remember what happened?"

_"Scott!"_ I cried, extremely frustrated. He held his hands up in defense.

"I'm just trying to figure this all out." A small, relief smile fell upon his face.

"What on earth could you _possibly_ be smiling about? What have I told you in the past three minutes that could bring happy feelings to you?" I interrogated.

"Sorry," He muttered, leaning against a locker, breathing out a sigh of relief for some reason.

"Are you just going to keep being unhelpful and weird or are you going to engage in this conversation?" I huffed.

"Help, sorry." He sighed, thinking it over, "What's the bandage for if you're a wolf? Hasn't it already healed?"

"It's for my dad, Stiles, and everyone else's sake." I told him, removing it to reveal my unblemished skin. He pursed his lips as he took it in.

"Why didn't you tell Stiles?"

"Would you have told Stiles if he hadn't been the one to figure it all out?" I questioned, taking a seat on one of the wooden benches.

Scott didn't speak for a few moments, "I don't know." He said truthfully, running a hand through his hair. "He would probably have found out anyway, he's nosey that way. Plus, he's my best friend. I couldn't keep something that big from him and since you guys are…" He cleared his throat awkwardly, causing a small smile to creep onto my face, "Since you two are _together_ now, you shouldn't keep it from him, Mase.

"I don't want to give you relationship advice because it's still a little strange for my best friends to be dating each other after months of fawning over each other, but you should tell Stiles. He loves you, Mase. He'd do anything for you." He told me seriously, making me feel even guiltier.

I swallowed, heaving a great sigh as I plopped down on a bench. "How do you know?"

"Oh, Mase," Scott groaned, taking the seat next to me. "This is Stiles we're talking about. He's more loyal than a Labrador. I know Stiles and he loves you and you becoming a wolf won't change that. You couldn't stop it," His face held that same terrible guilt from earlier, "What happened wasn't your fault, Mason. It was mine."

"Yours?" I asked, puzzled.

"Y-Yeah, I should have been there. I should have stopped Peter. None of this would be happening if I hadn't ignored you and been distracted by Allison." He said resentfully, looking away from me.

"What happened that night, Scott?" I questioned.

"Stiles will still love you, no matter if you're human or a wolf." He ignored my question. "You're the only girl he's ever loved, and I know that for a fact." He consoled.

I sniffed, letting that set in as I realized what had been bothering me most about all this. It was the real reason I couldn't tell Stiles.

"What if…he doesn't?"

"Doesn't what?" He furrowed his brows.

"Love me." I sighed sadly, staring a whole at the cement floor.

"He will." He said, convinced.

"How do you know?" I asked again.

"Because." He replied stubbornly. I groaned, giving him a look that told him to give me a straight answer. "Because you're Mason and he's Stiles. You're best friends and, quite possibly, soul mates, and if I've learned anything from these past few years is that you're always there for each other. Nothing can come between two, and he told me—" He stopped suddenly, with a shifty look on his face like he'd said too much.

"He told you what?" I begged, needing to be reassured.

He sighed, debating on whether or not he should let it slip.

"We went to visit you in the hospital that night. Your dad and Stiles' were off in search of some mountain lion or wolf, depending on who knew what, and he was so distraught. Mase," He stopped, glancing up at the wall as if he couldn't look at me as he said it, "Mase, he cried."

"Stiles cried?" I whispered, feeling on the verge of tears myself.

"It was…unexpected. I didn't really know what to do but talk to him about it. He was so upset that he had let you get hurt. He kept blaming himself and he told me that—He told me that he loved you more than anything and he couldn't live without you."

I looked up at Scott's serious eyes, hopeful, "He said that?"

Scott nodded, "But you should have him tell you how he feels. Tell him that you were bitten. He'll still want to be with you and maybe you'll realize how much he _really_ loves you."

I gulped, my cheeks flushing at the thought of Stiles wanting me. "I'll tell him."

"Good," Scott smiled, relieved, "I don't want some blow out to happen if you don't tell him and he does find out."

"I thought you said he wouldn't be mad!" I cried.

"He won't if you tell him! If you go on living your life, pretending you're normal and keeping this from Stiles, and _when_ (not if) he finds out, he's going to be furious. He may even feel betrayed. So, tell him, Mase."

"I just said I will," I said annoyed, "Just not yet."

Scott groaned, thinking his point wasn't getting across but I had a plan.

"Help me control this wolf stuff so I can have a normal relationship with Stiles." I pleaded, "When I'm ready, I promise I'll tell Stiles. It kills me more than you know that I'm living a lie with Stiles but it's for his own good." I told myself more than Scott.

"So, will you help me?" I asked again.

Scott stood up, crossing his arms with that guilty look again. "Of course I will. Just tell Stiles before it's too late. You don't want to regret it."

I nodded, feeling slightly better that Scott was on my side. I _would_ tell Stiles.

Just not yet.

I only hoped I could bring myself to do it soon, I just needed to know for sure that Stiles wouldn't stop caring if he knew what kind of monster I was now.


	5. Wrong

I wanted to feel bad for what happened to Lydia. I wanted to cry along with everyone else in the room and mourn accordingly, but there was something wrong with me. There had to be.

Ever since I'd woken up, something in me felt different. I wasn't sure of anything anymore and it scared me. Even though Lydia had been brutally murdered, all I could think about were the terrible things she had said and done to me over the years, most of them included Stiles of late.

I didn't feel sad. I didn't feel devastated. My life didn't feel altered in any way by her passing. I only felt pity for her. And the fact that that was all I felt by someone close to me being so violently murdered, was wrong.

I was all wrong.

There was a favorite teacher of Lydia's standing on the podium, reminiscing over times she'd had with Lydia and what a great student she was and what a bright future she had. Everyone who spoke probably said the same thing but all I could hear was the amplified sobs and sniffles of the people that filled the gym.

It was terrible and upsetting, but I felt nothing but annoyance at the sympathetic glances I was getting. They all probably thought I was too distraught over what had happened to openly weep in front of them all.

That was ridiculous. This whole assembly in honor of someone most kids hated was ridiculous. I wanted to leave and forget all this had happened. I wanted to go back to that night and try to stop this from happening. I wished I could remember what _had_ happened but every time I tried to bring it up, Scott changed the subject or ignored me altogether.

Someone put a video on the large white screen. Dimming the lights, music that ranged from depressing to mildly depressing to happy-ish flowed through the speakers. Pictures of Lydia through the years popped up on the screen: Pictures of her and Jackson, Allison, even me. Lydia as a child, happy and not the evil wench I had come to know since she'd moved here were in the album also. It was strange to see that small, innocent Lydia. Looking at the smiling, youthful child made me finally feel something.

And it _was_ sadness.

I swallowed the small lump as I tried to block out the noises around the room. I wished I could turn off these dumb abilities when I didn't need them. It made things even harder for me to concentrate, which frustrated me, which would lead to me losing control and phasing. My knee was jumping up and down unconsciously, annoying a few criers. I felt a hand fall onto my thigh, silencing it. Scott sent me a meaningful look, telling me that I needed to at least _pretend_ I was upset.

Well, I _was_ upset.

Just not about Lydia.

I was upset that the Alpha had changed me. I was upset that Stiles was closing himself off from me. I was upset that I had to lie to Stiles. I was upset that Scott was keeping something from me. I was even upset that we had no idea where Derek had gone off to and no one seemed to be giving it a second thought. I had a million reasons to be upset and Lydia didn't seem to be on that list, at least not in the top 900,000.

"Just try to focus on something in the room, take a deep breath and make the room fade away. Just concentrate on something…" Scott's voice murmured. I glanced around the room, looking for something to grab my attention and just the very person I needed caught my eye. Stiles was sitting with his head in between his hands. He was seated in one of the silver metal fold up chairs on the gym floor, along with all the other speakers. Jackson had vacated the seat to Stiles' immediate side to give his long speech about how Lydia was the love of his life and whatnot.

I wasn't listening; I was focusing on Stiles like Scott told me to.

Why was Stiles down there? Why was he sitting next to Jackson? They hated each other. It just didn't make any sense. I tried to mentally tell him to look up at me but it was no use. I heard a loud sob interrupt my focus as Jackson broke down slightly in front of everyone. I wanted to listen to Jackson's speech, feeling bad for him, but my eyes adverted back to Stiles who had finally peered up.

I could tell immediately that he was tearing up. One of his hands held note cards, I squinted to try and read them but he moved them away. I only made out Lydia's name. What was going on?

"Now, my good friend Stiles, who was with Lydia when she..." He cleared his constricted throat. "Stiles is going to finish with a few words." Jackson sniffed; his sad blue eyes beckoned Stiles to the podium. Stiles nodded silently, gulping as he stood up and walked to Jackson slowly. I watched slightly horrified and in awe at what was going on. Jackson and Stiles hugged briefly and whispered something.

"It's gonna be okay," Jackson muttered quietly. There was no way I could hear him without this wolf hearing, which meant that Scott could hear also. I half glanced over at him to see him intently looking at the two boys, also.

"I hope you're right. It hurts…" Stiles answered. I didn't know what to say to Scott when he glanced back at me.

Stiles silently reached for the mike and lowered it slightly. He cleared his throat as he set his note cards on the podium. He fidgeted with his hands for a moment before peering up at the crowded room of student and community members.

"Well, uh, I'm Stiles as Jackson said," He started lamely and I couldn't help but smile. He never stopped being adorable. "I've known Lydia since she moved here in the sixth grade. I had the biggest crush on her for years and years. I'm sure every guy in here felt the same way about her. She is—was perfect in every way. Her laugh, her smile, her intelligence. She always tried to hide how smart she really was but I always knew. She knew who she was and what she wanted in life and that's why I liked her. But she chose Jackson," He stopped to smile lightly at Jackson, "And that's understandable. He's the male version of her." Jackson smirked slightly from his seat.

"It was true I was there when it happened." His voice was suddenly strained, his brown eyes filling with salty tears. "I keep thinking that there _had_ to be something I could have done to save her. It's all my fault she's dead," A small sob fell from his lips, making my heart constrict, my breathing becoming heavy and fast. "She didn't deserve to die! She had a future, more so than I do! If I could trade places with Lydia Martin right now, I would do it in a heartbeat because she didn't deserve to die. She was going somewhere. She was strong and independent and amazing. And that's—that's what I loved about her..."

I gasped, a few student did the same or looked back at me. I felt sick. I felt like I was slowly suffocating. Why would Stiles say something like that? Lydia deserved to die. She deserved what she got. And I didn't feel bad for thinking it. I would go up there and tell everyone I thought so in a heartbeat. I wanted to hurt Stiles and I'd never felt that way before. When Stiles had mindlessly fallen over Lydia this year and I realized I loved Stiles, it hurt me, but I never once wanted to _physically_ cause him pain.

I felt betrayed; I felt tears of anger well up in my eyes as Stiles freely cried up on the podium as everyone felt sorry for the poor boy. It was like I didn't exist to him anymore. And maybe I didn't. I don't know what had happened between us. I was unconscious for one day and everything I thought I knew changed. Did Stiles decide that he didn't love me anymore? Maybe he never loved me that way at all and regretted the kiss. Did what happen with Lydia make him fall in love with her?

Something had to have happened when I went to look for Scott. She had to have seduced him when he found her. They _had_ gone to the dance together. I had been so naïve to think that Stiles really loved me back. He had probably been using me to get back at Lydia, to make her want _him_ instead of Jackson. They probably laughed about my foolishness afterwards.

I wished I'd been there. I wished I knew what had perspired while I was out. Scott had told me that Stiles was so distraught. He was a liar. Stiles probably hadn't even been there and Scott lied to me to make me feel better. That was probably why Scott was acting so weird with me. He knew how hurt I'd be if I'd found out.

It was also why Stiles had been so reluctant with me this morning. He didn't want me, he wanted Lydia. He probably wished Peter had killed me instead of her.

Scott was my only best friend now. I hated Stiles to his heartless, cheating core. I wished Peter had killed him too. Then he could finally be with his beloved Lydia for eternity.

Good riddance.

A small growl erupted from my throat. I was shocked since I hadn't meant to do it. Scott looked down at his hand, wide-eyed. He glanced back up at me, fearful. I glanced down to see my hand ripping into Scott's, my nails long as I realized I was phasing.

I couldn't stop it, though. I was too mad and heartbroken. I didn't want to stop it. I wanted to go down there and rip Stiles' still-beating heart from his chest. That asshole.

But Scott wasn't going to allow me to reveal our secret to the world. He picked me up and took off for the door, mumbling 'sorry' and telling them I wasn't feeling well.

That was true. I felt sick and had a cold sweat developing on my trembling skin. He was probably in the right for removing me from Stiles' presence, but I wanted to kill Scott from stopping me from exacting revenge on Stiles.


	6. The Hunt Begins

Scott sprinted out to the field, half dragging my fighting body. He kept going until we were fully hidden in the vast forests of Mayfield.

Finally, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I screamed out in anguish and disgust. I fell to my knees and slowly transformed. The hair from my head grew down, my fangs grew in painfully. I panted on all fours on the dirt floor.

"Mase…?" Scott asked tentively. I slowly glared up at him. He didn't even flinch at what I'm sure wasn't my sexiest look. "Mason…I—"

I let out another deep, hateful growl. Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm myself. It only made me more infuriated. How could Stiles do this to me? I still had three-fourths a mind to get back to the school and murder him. All that pent up anger, betrayal, and confusion was at its boiling point.

I tossed my head back and a heart wrenching, ear-splitting howl released form my lips. Scott bowed, his ears covered. He fell to his knees, trembling as if he was going to be sick. A small voice, almost nonexistent, echoed for me to go help Scott, but a louder, intruding voice said to stay put: _Scott can handle himself, you need to worry about yourself._

I sat there, huffing, trying to regain my composure, to go back to human Mason, when I realized that my howl was having a strange effect on Scott.

"S-Scott?" My voice came out in a raspy tone. Slowly, and almost hesitantly, Scott raised himself off the dirt floor, his head was still down. "Scott?" My thoughts were done wallowing over my self-pity. Caring, compassionate Mason was back and worried about her friend.

Scott's hands were clenched in a fist, shaking violently like his whole frame was. His nails were longer than they usually were, his hair was the same: Scott had phased.

I shot up in a frantic state, thrusting his chin up to look at me. He fought me for a moment before giving in. I gasped as I looked into Scott's now-golden eyes.

"I didn't gasp when you phased. It's quite rude, you know." Scott's deep voice mumbled lightly. A smiled tugged at my lips.

"I'm sorry," I released his face, "It's a gut reaction, I guess. I'm new to this."

He nodded, closing his eyes before taking in a long breath through his nostrils. Seconds later, human Scott was standing right before me. We stood there, not knowing what to say to each other. Minutes ago I was having a tantrum over Stiles and the next thing we knew, Scott was phasing. But, why?

"So…" Scott swallowed nervously, probably worried I was going to go off again or have another emotional break down. I forced Stiles to the back of my mind so I could focus on our current phenomena: I could force Scott to phase.

"So," I nodded, not knowing how to word this either.

He scratched the back of his head, scrunching up his face in concentration, "So, what just happened?"

"You're the elder wolf. Shouldn't you know all about wolf stuff?" I questioned.

Scott shrugged, "Usually Stiles—" He stopped in mid-sentence, his wide fearful eyes looked at me like a deer caught in headlights. I winced a bit but otherwise ignored the comment.

"I think we need to talk to someone who's been a wolf all his life, someone who's experienced with this kind of…stuff." I decided.

"Who?" Scott asked dumbly. I couldn't refrain from giving him a good bop on the head. He rubbed it, grimacing before a small smile occupied his face.

"What?" I shook my head, confused.

"You haven't done that in—well—forever." He reminisced kindly before a flash of guilt passed through his eyes temporarily. I had seen him give me that strange look more and more and I wasn't sure why.

I shrugged, letting a small smile grace my lips. "I felt it was appropriate. I'm been getting a little rusty, I think I just sprained my wrist." I rubbed it playfully. Scott shoved me lightly, chuckling.

"Are you going to tell me who we need to talk to? If it's Peter, I'd say I'm gonna pass on that. The only reason I'm ever seeing Peter again is to murder him." Scott spat. Our friendly playful moment was gone.

At the mention of Peter's named, that angry fire inside me was rekindled. I had to agree with Scott here. The next time Peter tried to speak to me, it was going to be the last time he ever spoke at all.

"No, not Peter," I muttered dangerously, "Derek."

Scott looked caught off guard, as if he forgotten all about him, "Derek?"

"No, I was just kidding; let's ask your mom about the ways of the wolves." I squinted, annoyed, "Yes, Derek!"

He bit back a grin, "Then let's go talk to Derek." He started walking off into the forest in the direction of said man's house.

I let out an exasperated sigh. Clearing my throat I called out to his retreating figure, "Good idea, one small problem, though."

Scott turned around, a quizzical look upon his face, "What now?"

I pursed my lips, shrugging I simply asked, "Where's Derek?"

"Oh," Scott mumbled, embarrassed, "right."

* * *

><p>It seemed a little ridiculous that it had taken us two days to remember that Derek was still MIA. And a tad bit sad. He could have been murdered, cut in half, and buried somewhere we'd never find him. I shuddered to think that way. We needed Derek. <em>I<em> needed Derek. He was our only chance of figuring out this whole mess for us, maybe even to find a cure.

Scott and I had agreed to meet up later tonight, he had a plan but he couldn't tell me until he was sure. I wanted to leave school and start that second but both our parents had us on house arrest for the time being (probably forever).

I had faked smiles and forced conversation with my father the whole ride home (I had decided to pass on asking Stiles for a ride) and then some. I didn't want him to be suspicious of anything, namely me being a werewolf.

As a sweet gesture, my dad made me my favorite dinner: macaroni and French fries. It was enough to break any girl down, but my secrets weren't exactly something I could openly come out with to my father, him being a hunter and all.

Why was life so complicated?

After a pleasant dinner, he forced me to go straight to bed after I tried to help with the dishes, wanting me to get a good nights sleep.

"Thanks, dad," I murmured, more guilt was building like plaque in an unhealthy man's arteries.

He pulled me in for an unexpected hug, wrapping his long arms around me with a hard squeeze. Pressing his lips on the top of me head, he said in a thick voice, "I love you, sweetheart. Don't you _ever_ forget that."

I nodded, feeling a lump rise painfully in my throat. I wanted so desperately to just break down in his arms, to tell him all about my problems. I had never had to keep things from him before. Sure, we were distant for years after my mother passed, but I knew he still loved me. Besides, my biggest issues then were puberty and fights with Stiles and Scott.

I felt safer than I had in weeks standing in his arms.

"I love you too, daddy," I hugged him tighter; wishing I never had to let go.

* * *

><p>I sat, staring at myself in my rectangular mirror that hung off my white door. I tilted my head, this way and that, watching the girl in the mirror follow me. She didn't look like me. Besides being strangely more beautiful, she looked hardened and sad with bags under her eyes and a permanent frown. I didn't like this girl. She wasn't me.<p>

"Mase!" I heard Scott say. It probably wasn't more than a whisper to anyone else, but I could hear in loud and clear, as if he was standing right next to me instead of ten feet below my open window.

I stood up; my new senses told me that my father was fast asleep. He had been for an hour now. Picking up a warm jacket, I tossed myself effortlessly out my window, landing gracefully on my feet. Dusting myself off, I glanced expectantly over at Scott. He sent me a small smile.

"Ready?"

I nodded in response. We walked into the forest for ten minutes, in silence. A week ago I would have bothered Scott the whole way, hating the silence. Now, I was thankful for the silence when I spent every other second of my day trying to block all other noises out. These heightened senses weren't all they were cracked up to be.

Alas, curiosity got the better of me, "So, what's the plan, exactly?"

"You'll see," Was all he said before telling me to stay put. I glanced around where darkness should have been, but I could see just as well as I could during the day.

We had arrived at a clearing. It was a perfect half-circle, void of trees, with a rocky cliff that overlooked the big 'city' part of Mayfield. I could see all the little lights from houses, shops, and street lamps. It reminded me of a movie I saw about Paris once, all the twinkling lights. It was beautiful.

The moon was naked in the cloudless sky. Not only could I see that a full moon was fast approaching, I could _feel_ it, too. It was just this weird feeling that made my skin crawl and adrenaline soar through my veins. I wasn't bothered by it, nor was I comforted. It was strange to feel so nonchalant about something that was now largely dictating my life. How could I get a job as a doctor now when once a month I would try to kill everyone in my path?

Well, technically,_ twice_ a month.

"You ready?" Scott called out as a slight breeze brushed by me.

"What are you going to do? Play Marco Polo with him?" I mocked, starting to feel the lack of regular sleep weigh on me.

"Very funny," Scott snorted, "I'm gonna try to call out to him. It's a pack mentality thing. We can find members and communicate with the pack through howling."

"I'm impressed," I said, shocked, "I never realized you took in anything Stiles ever told you."

Scott rolled his eyes before climbing on top of the rocky cliff on all fours. He cleared his throat, stealing a quick nervous glance back at me before steadying himself on the rock. Scott opened his mouth and a thunderous roar erupted from his mouth. I was, yet again, impressed.

I could feel the howl ripple through me and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground. I wasn't trembling like Scott was and I knew I hadn't phased, but I felt…odd. I felt as though I was weightless, like I was flying. A sort of burning sensation was in my chest, like I felt the need to answer his call. My brain was telling me to find Scott, to answer him.

The feeling only lasted until Scott silenced.

Scott hurried over, helping me up. He looked me over with an uncertain look on his face.

"You didn't phase." It was a statement, not a question.

"Was I supposed to?" I questioned, quirking a brown brow.

He seemed unsure, "I guess we'll find out."

Moments passed, yet they felt like hours.

"Maybe I should try again?" He asked hopefully.

I merely sighed, "Maybe we should just go."

Dejected, but not seeing any other reason to stay, Scott nodded, starting to walk out of the clearing. Before I could follow him, I heard the reason we had come out here in the first place. I fell back on my knees as that same weightless feeling overtook me. Instead of trying to find out where Scott was, my mind was screaming to get to Derek.

Pictures flashed before me, memories from Derek's mind flooded mine. I could see Allison's Aunt Kate smiling wickedly; I could see a damp, dark cellar; I could see a bald headed man that looked vaguely familiar. It all flew by so fast but, somehow, I understood all the disconcerting images.

I knew exactly where we needed to go. Glancing up at Scott, I knew we were on the same page.

It was time to save Derek Hale.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_Last pre-written chapter! New ones coming! (:_


	7. A Spy

It was an eerie feeling, running so fast that the world around me passed by in a blur. It was sort of liberating. I felt free from all chains and mistakes I'd made as of late.

All I thought about was the way my hair flew back; the cool night air caressed my face gently. Scott was beside me, determination on his face. I could tell he felt free as well. The guilt and stress of life was erased from his face. All that was left was purpose.

It was nice to think about something besides my dad finding out about me or what was going on with Stiles. It was nice to think about something other then Peter watching me and Lydia's death. It was nice to think about doing something good like saving Derek from the Argents.

The Argents were another problem entirely. It didn't dawn on me until now that I hadn't seen Allison all day.

But, I didn't ask Scott about it. We were on a mission. There was no time to think about anything other than saving Derek.

It was strange to be running so fast but being able to dodge obstacles effortlessly, like I had all the time in the world to move out of the way instead of about half a second.

Before I knew it, we were in front of Derek's abandoned house. Scott and I halted; breathing lightly even though we had basically ran across town to get here.

Scott sniffed the air, crunching fallen leaves and twigs under his shoes as he walked about. I glanced around, unsure where they were keeping Derek. He wasn't in his house, I could see that much. If they were hiding him, it wouldn't be in the house with the gaping hole that police came by to check frequently.

So, where were they keeping him?

Scott jumped down over a small ledge and called me over. There was a storm drain hidden by a pile of leaves.

How had we missed that? How many times had we been to Derek's these past couple months and never noticed this?

It was beyond me but I followed Scott's lead and slid my body down the gate, landing lightly in a small puddle of mucky water.

"Gross." I commented under my breath. Scott stood still, staring at the two possible forks we could take. I stayed silent, letting Scott work his werewolf magic.

Scott nodded to the left side and took off. I followed him, sensing Derek was near. We walked quickly down the empty hall before we came to a large sliding metal door. Quietly, we slid it open, unsure what was on the other side. We could sense there was one other human besides Derek but the scent was unfamiliar.

The room was dark except for a single dim light swinging gently from the ceiling. I guessed I should use the word 'room' more loosely because it was more like a dungeon—or a cage. It was stuffy and damp and smelled of burnt flesh.

The bald man from the memories Derek sent us was facing the elder wolf with a bat in his hand.

Scott lurched forward, taking the man down before he could turn around. I watched as Scott struggled with the man for a moment before knocking him unconscious. Stepping over the bald man, I made my way over to Derek's chained up form.

It was just like my dream.

I stared up at Derek in alarm and he did the same to me.

"Mason?" He croaked. He could probably smell the wolf in me.

"Can't save everyone." I muttered, avoiding his bright blue eyes, fumbling with his chains. I couldn't get them open without a key so I took the new route.

I yanked them effortlessly off.

Scott did the same to the other side and Derek stood up straight, massaging his raw wrists. I could feel Derek's intense gaze on me but for some reason I couldn't bear to look at him. He was making me feel guilty for being bitten when it wasn't even my fault.

So, I did what I always did in an uncomfortable situation: made a joke.

"Long time no see, Derek?" I tried to smile, leaning up against one of the cement walls that covered the tiny room. "You missed a good dance."

"How was it?" He humored me.

"Pretty near epic from what I can remember." I answered. "Kids getting wasted, people dying, mountain lions attacking. The usual stuff."

Derek almost looked like he wanted to smile. Almost.

"What happened to you, dude?" Scott demanded. Derek glared at the other beta.

"I was just catching up with some hunters." He said crossly, "What the hell do you think happened to me?" He gestured to where he had been shackled.

"Don't ask stupid questions Scott. Come on." I mocked, letting myself grin lightly.

"We should get out of here." Derek decided, moving forward before stopping in front of the bald man. He kicked him over angrily. I didn't blame him. If I had been tortured for three days by this asshole I'd be pretty—

"Holy shit!" I cried.

Scott turned to me in alarm, Derek glanced nervously around the room, "What?" Scott whispered, ""What is it?"

I stared at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world, pointing to the unconscious man. "Doesn't he look familiar?"

Scott squinted, trying to place the man's face before it clicked, "The history sub?"

"Bingo." I nodded.

"He's a teacher?" Scott questioned.

"Moonlighting as a torturer?" I shrugged.

Derek shook his messy hair. "No, not a teacher." Looking at me solemnly. "A spy."

"A spy?" My eyes widened in fear. "For who? On what?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "You, dumbass."

"Mason?" Scott gaped, "Why?"

"Because if you hadn't noticed," Derek huffed, "She's one of us now. She's in the pack. She's the Seducer."

Seducer. There that awful word was again.

"They know?" I rubbed my face agitatedly. "How?" Obviously I was even worse at acting normal than lying about it.

"Because the population of hunters is growing rapidly in this town and none of them are falling for the 'it's a mountain lion' crap." Derek scowled. "And I'm sure the mayor's daughter being attacked drew a lot of unneeded attention to our dire situation."

"Fantastic." I muttered. "So, does my dad know?"

"How should I know?" Derek scoffed angrily, "I've been shackled in here for three days. I should have been out there. I could have stopped this—"

He was getting uncharacteristically worked up about this. Everyone's heart started beating rapidly. Derek's, mine, even Scott's. Even when people were trying to hide their feelings, their heart always gave them away.

"Derek," I swallowed awkwardly, "You tried. This wasn't your fault. I don't blame—"

"Whatever," Derek muttered, storming past Scott and me, exiting the room.

"Well," I sighed, "There goes that heartfelt moment."

Scott's lips twitched, "We should get out of here. Who knows when they'll be coming back."

I nodded quickly as we shuffled out of the room, following Derek back upstairs. "What are we going to do about the spy in our midst?" I begged the question.

Scott grimaced, looking backwards even though he couldn't see the body anymore. "Act as normal as possible." He said pointedly.

"But," I argued, "That wasn't my fault—_the chalkboard_!"

Scott snorted, picking up the pace, "Suck it up, Mase!"

I stopped in my track, slightly offended. "That's not very helpful!" I yelled after him, pouting for a moment before catching up with the other two back outside in the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_I__'m baaaaaaaaaaack! (:_

_Sorry this is so short...I'm just getting back into the rhythm of this story again!_

_Derek is back, too. We've got a spy and an MIA Allison. Things are about to get interesting (;_

_I know I don't totally deserve it...but, it would really help the updating process along if you commented your thoughts, what you would like to see happen in this story, what you don't. Anything really!_

_Pretty please with a cherry on top!_


	8. Friends

My dad had to go into work early. Some crisis on some reform he was trying to pass in the school. He didn't get into the juicy details and I didn't ask. Him leaving early meant that someone else had to take me to school.

And that someone was Stiles.

It should have been like old times, only better. Stiles and I should have greeted each other with a peck on the lips and held hands all the way to school, giggling and smiling until it hurt.

But, we didn't. We sat in a stiff, awkward silence. What happened the night of the dance and yesterday's memorial fiasco had shattered our chances at normality, at best friends dating. It was almost too much to bear.

Stiles scratched his ear quickly as I stared out the window, thinking this would be the moment I tell Stiles about the bite. If I waited any longer, he would never forgive me and then I would lose Stiles and his friendship completely. I didn't think I could survive that.

I took in a deep breath and somewhere between turning my head to look at Stiles and opening my mouth, my brain went into defensive mode and took over the conversation.

"We should forget about it." I said, my voice feeling loud in the quiet space.

Stiles furrowed his brows, confused, "About what?"

"Everything." I licked my lips, "The dance, the kiss, the stupid confessions. It wasn't very long ago, but it feels like a lifetime." I leaned my head against the headrest. "We missed our chance, Stiles. There's too much going on in our lives and too many things have happened lately to make things go back to the way they were. I don't feel the same anymore. I need to you to be my friend, Stiles." I gulped, hating myself as I gave up on him, "And only my friend."

Stiles' face didn't change. His eyes darkened a bit and he pursed his lips but nothing really changed. "I agree," He nodded, turning his gaze back to the road.

And those two words felt like a low, crushing blow. Why had I thought he would fight for me, for us? What had I seen in the past few days that would give me the slightest inclination that Stiles was telling me the truth at the dance? Nothing. I had seen nothing in Stiles that I had seen before. It was like the life had been sucked out of him.

"I think its best that we take a few days off." I swallowed the lump in my throat with difficulty, digging myself in even deeper, "Have a breather."

Stiles looked at me in alarm, not thinking I would take it this far. "What if I have to give you rides or be your partner in chemistry?"

I opened my mouth to speak and then shut it. It was one of those things that made me love Stiles, his inability to just go with it. He always had questions and counterpoints.

I was going to miss that.

"I can have my dad get a car for me or have Allison take me." I mumbled.

"Allison's gone." Stiles told me.

"Her family owns a cabin in Washington," Stiles said obviously, "She's been gone since she saw Scott…"

"She saw Scott…_turn_?" It felt weird to say it now. It was like a bad taste in my mouth.

Stiles nodded, his face easing the tension that had been on his face for days. It was like we were having our usual normal werewolf conversation, not breaking up a few minutes ago.

"Why—Why didn't anyone tell me?" I wanted to be angry but I was too shocked.

"Maybe you weren't listening." Stiles said with sudden anger. His nostrils flared and I felt utterly bewildered. Stiles was _mad_ at me. Even more so, Stiles was mad at _me_.

"Maybe I was a little busy bleeding out in the middle of the woods after I was attacked. Maybe I had other things to do than worry about the whereabouts of Allison or _maybe_ I was the only who was shut out after that night and nobody has given a God damn second to try to help me understand besides Jackson. _Jackson_, Stiles!" I chortled incredulously, "Jackson Whittemore cares more about me than you do right now. Forget what happened at the dance. We've been best friends for _years_. And none of that means anything to you! You just threw it all away for a girl who barely noticed you, who didn't even know your name until the dance." I sniffed, tears burning furiously in my eyes, "I'm glad Lydia's dead. I hope she suffers eternity in hell and I hope one day you reunite there."

I didn't care that Stiles hadn't parked yet. We were in the school parking lot and that was as close as I was willing to get. I hopped out of the moving vehicle with ease and slammed the door behind me, cringing at the loudness.

I swiftly made my way across the lot, breathing deeply to calm myself down.

Stiles cried after me but I kept marching on. I was trying to keep calm. The last thing I needed was to shift in front of my fellow high schoolers, as well as Stiles. I wrapped my arms tightly around myself to stop it when my nose caught a familiar scent. It was Old Spice and leather and…wolf. I glanced around, my gaze stopping short when I saw Derek Hale standing with his hands jammed in his leather pockets, his blue eyes narrowed at me, telling me if I even _thought_ about doing it here he would take me down in an instant. And I'm sure he could.

But, I didn't feel the uncontrollable urge anymore. Derek's veteran aura made me feel a little bit better. I was still furious at Stiles but I was at least going to make it into school without exposing my secret knowing Derek had my back.

I headed up the cement steps to the main doors when the soft creak of breaks pierced my ears. I swiveled around to see a red SUV pulled up.

The door popped open after a few moments and out jumped Allison. She looked tired but otherwise okay.

I leaned against the metal, green painted railing the was starting to chip, knowing Mr. Argent was probably in that car and had to know about what I was now. He was a hunter; it was his job to know all the werewolves in town.

He knew Scott was one if Allison had seen it.

But, did he truly know about me? I wanted to believe no. If he did, my father must know but he didn't seem to. Maybe they were waiting for the first full moon to react. That window wasn't too far away…

I needed to find a cure. And fast.

I waited until Allison was closer to call her out. The SUV didn't move and I couldn't see Mr. Argent's face through the tinted windows. Allison looked up at me in shock.

"Mason," She breathed, her brown eyes round and nervous. "Are you okay? I heard about…"

The mountain lion.

Allison knew it was bullshit. She knew everything. There was no reason to lie to her anymore.

"I'm fine." I nodded, "You know about Scott." It wasn't a question.

"You know, too?" She gasped. "Was I the only one? God, I must have been such a joke to you all." Allison snapped, shaking her head in disgust.

I could sympathize with her. I wasn't getting the whole truth anymore either. "It wasn't my place to tell you, Allison." I said calmly. "You know it had to be Scott. You know he wanted to tell you. More than anything."

Allison looked like she wanted to argue so I cut her off. Scott had been a great help lately, he deserved a little slack.

"How do you tell someone you love such a horrible secret?" I demanded quietly, "How do you tell them when you know that you could just lose them forever? You never see them light up when they see you again or hear them laugh at one of your jokes. You tell them and it's all over. Everything's gone." I lowered my voice, finding a huge double meaning in my words. "Keeping the secret seems worth the risk when you think about it."

Allison pursed her lips but no longer seemed to want to lash out at me. "It doesn't make it hurt any less that he would keep something _that_ huge from me. I would have wanted to know." She shrugged, walking ahead of me up the steps.

The SUV was beginning to drive away. Allison opened the door to the school and the car drifted off from our view. She glanced around to make sure it was gone before turning to me.

"And he hasn't lost me." She whispered quickly, "But, we're being watched now, Mason. Scott has to be careful. Tell him to meet me in the locker room during free period."

And with that, she slipped through the door. I was left feeling a little better, knowing that at least one relationship had been mended.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_It's a long story. I'm temporarily back until school and dance start back up in the next two weeks. :/_

_I'm really sorry about this for those of you who read this and like this story. I'm just having personal problems I need to deal with._


	9. Adjusting

I was sitting under the tree we usually ate lunch by the lacrosse field. Scott was probably still with Allison since free was before lunch and they had spent every free together for the last week. So, I was all alone.

Being at school was weird. That was the only way to describe it. The endless mourners of Lydia's death didn't bother me as much. They had at least stopped weeping openly at school, anyway.

I was adjusting. That was as much as I could do with the shit I had been handed recently. Derek was constantly watching me at school. I wondered how he never got caught for unlawful creepery because I thought he was being pretty obvious about it. No one really gave him a second glance, though, so I guessed it was just my hyper senses that made me so aware of his presence.

But, it was calming. Derek made me feel safer, more in control of my life. It was nice in a way.

It had been a week since I had bolted from Stiles' jeep. We had easily stayed away from each other until today when (as Mr. Harris would have it) we were partnered in chemistry. It was awkward and I did most of the work, not really wanting to have to converse with him. As soon as we were done, I bolted once again from the class to spend my free period in the library, looking up any wolf lore books, hoping and praying to find some hint for a cure. I was on a mission to find a cure.

As the fates would have it, Stiles showed up in the library, looking around for something. For a moment, I thought he was following me until he caught sight of Danny and Jackson and seemed content to sit with them.

I slipped out the back door and made my way to the lunch spot that I spent the rest of free of most of lunch. I almost wanted Derek to come and sit with me so I wouldn't be so alone but I didn't think that would go down so well. He was barely off his murder charges so being sighted at the high school with the mayor's daughter would most likely raise some alarms.

Especially since he was a known werewolf to most officials these days.

I was adjusting to the loneliness now. It came with the territory of being a wolf. Derek was hopelessly alone and now I would be too. Before last week, I had never spent a lunch without Scott or Stiles. Now, I was lucky to see them for five minutes in the hall.

I wasn't hungry anymore so I shoved my half eaten sandwich in my plain purple lunch box and sat quietly. The wind rustled the trees lightly above me and I shivered, pulling my sweatshirt closer. Winter was fast approaching.

I had never spent a holiday without Stiles and Scott. I was going to have to get used to doing a lot of things without them now. At the rate things were going with Scott, I would be lucky to have him detach his face from Allison's long enough to help me through my first full moon in a week. I regretted helping them now because at least I still had Scott when they were estranged. Now it seemed that Allison couldn't get enough of Scott being a werewolf. I was yesterday's news to everyone when I needed them most.

But, I was adjusting. I was starting to think I wouldn't need them. Derek and I had a complicated relationship but he was probably my best bet to find a cure. I didn't need Stiles or Scott, I only needed myself and Derek.

I should have seen him coming, or smelled him or sensed him in _some_ capacity. But, I was too lost in my thoughts to notice him until he spoke, only a few feet away.

"Hey," Stiles spoke, his hands in his jeans and his tennis shoes kicking at the ground.

My sudden independence crumbled immediately.

Who was I kidding? I grew up with Stiles and Scott. I was nothing without them.

"What do you want?" I muttered back, pulling my knees into my chest and staring a hole into the lacrosse turf.

"To say I'm sorry." Stiles shrugged, trying to smile, "For being a dumbass. For being a complete shit friend. For being a complete shit, dumbass of a human being to you. I don't really know what's going on anymore in the world, let alone you and me, but I miss you, Mase." He furrowed his brows, his big brown eyes revealed he was being completely truthful. Stiles was always easy to read. "Before everything else, you're my best friend and I don't know how I could have forgotten that or taken advantage of it. I'm _really_ sorry, Mase, and I'll do anything to get you back," I narrowed my eyes and he quickly got down on his knees, begging loudly and obnoxiously, "Please, Mason! _Anything_. Take me back as your bestie and I'll never be a dumbass again!"

I grimaced, trying to keep my face serious at his lunatic antics. I hadn't seen this Stiles in what felt like forever.

"I highly doubt that. But, I'll think about it." I pursed my lips. Stiles grinned, poking my cheeks to get me to release my own smile.

"Come on, Mase." He chided, "You know you wanna. How can you resist me?"

I rolled my eyes, standing up quickly and brushing my jeans off as he kept badgering me to forgive him.

"Oh, _dear lord_," Someone said from behind Stiles, "Just forgive him so he'll shut up already."

It was Jackson. I glanced at him, unsure whether he was just being his old asshole self or genuinely wanting me to forgive Stiles. Danny was standing by his side with his usual shy grin. Had this been what Stiles had met them in the library for?

"I'm not letting you off the hook that easily," I sighed, "But, it's a start."

Stiles thrust his fist in the air, shouting, "Wha-ho! She forgave me, everyone!"

A few onlookers glared across the mostly subdued field. I couldn't help but snort.

"Shut up, Stiles." I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

Jackson nodded in approval and Danny waved at me before they walked off to the bleachers to spend the rest of their lunch.

"I'm still mad at you." I told Stiles plainly. Stiles didn't seem bothered by the fact. He seemed encouraged.

"Good," Stiles answered, "I would be seriously worried about your standards if you took me back _that_ easily."

He tilted his head with that sweet smile and I rolled my eyes exasperatedly. The bell rang and I walked off.

"Well, bye!" Stiles huffed as I left him in the dust. A smile crept on my face and I was glad he couldn't see it. Stiles was definitely not going to be forgiven that easily but it was nice not to be so alone.

* * *

><p>"Well, look who decided to show up." Stiles said sarcastically. As soon as school ended, Stiles appeared out of thin air at my locker, announcing that we were having a team meeting. Scott, like usual, was late.<p>

Scott seemed utterly surprise that Stiles and I were in the same hall as one and other after what had happened in the past week. Instead of rolling his eyes at Stiles' exuberance, he smiled knowingly. I, however, rolled my eyes.

"I'm late," Scott leaned against my recently shut locker, "Bite me."

"Poor choice of words, my friend." I smirked, sharing a tiny inside joke with Scott. We quickly peered at separate windows and lockers after it.

"Okay," Stiles said slowly, "Let's get down to business."

"What business?" I sighed, tightening the straps of my bag.

"Wolfy business." Stiles said like everyone in school usually talked about this stuff.

"Right," I said shortly, still feeling a little uncomfortable around Stiles.

"I think that the first order of business (after that huge fiasco called Homecoming) should be something to stop all this." Stiles proposed, "Something like…a cure."

It was like Stiles had been reading my mind. Maybe he _had_ been spying on me in the library.

"A cure?" I repeated to make sure I had heard him correctly. Sometimes Stiles got excited and starting speaking rapidly. It was a side effect of his ADD.

"Correctamundo." He nodded briefly.

Scott and I made eye contact and agreed a cure would be the best thing for all of us. Especially me. If I could find a cure before the full moon, my dad and Stiles would never have to know.

"I'm in." Scott agreed.

"Sounds good." I shrugged, trying to act nonchalant when I really wanted to jump for joy on the inside.

Stiles looked a little taken aback by our sudden commitment. I was sure he had made an entire speech during the last half of school to try to convince us this was the best plan of action. We hadn't given him a fight and he looked a little disappointed he didn't get to use it.

"Well," Stiles blinked, "That settles that."

"Yep," I scratched the place where my useless bandage sat. It was making me itching and I didn't want to keep wearing them. My dad wanted me to get it checked which would be very bad for me.

Stiles eyed it apprehensively. I wasn't too sure how he felt about it but I didn't want to bring it up.

"I've to go—" I jerked my thumb behind me.

"Oh, yeah," Scott said emphatically, wanting to get out of here before Stiles asked too many questions. _"That thing."_

"Yeah, that thing." I nodded as I started walking backwards with Scott. Stiles glared at us suspiciously.

"If by that thing, you mean lacrosse practice then you're going the wrong way, Scott, and I didn't realize you were on the team, Mase." Stiles said.

Scott laughed a little too forcefully. "Right! Lacrosse is that thing!" I elbowed him to turn it down. Stiles seemed pretty with our bullshit.

"I've got to talk to Harris about that…thing." I tried lamely to come up with a good lie.

"That thing." Stiles repeated. "You do that."

I gave him a thumbs up and hurriedly down the hall, hearing Stiles immediately pounce on Scott about what the hell that was all about.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_This is my last prewritten chapter. Hopefully I will have a new one written up in a few days._


End file.
